


"I can keep you warm."

by FoxyWolfMeerkat



Category: South Park
Genre: Cute, Gen, Short & Sweet, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyWolfMeerkat/pseuds/FoxyWolfMeerkat
Summary: Title is the prompt.





	"I can keep you warm."

Kenny wakes with a jerk the second his door starts creaking open. Until his eyes focus, it could be a lot of things coming into his room.

Thankfully, this time it's one of his favorites.

"Sorry Kenny." Her voice is soft and sweet and as small as she can get it. Slowly, testing each step with the balls of her feet, little Karen creeps closer.

As soon as he can reach her, Kenny pulls her in. Onto his bed. Wraps her up with his blanket. It doesn't leave enough for him but that's fine because now they can snuggle.

He breathes the question: "Nightmare?"

Karen cuts out the middleman and simply nods as she presses herself against his chest. He can feel the way she's relaxing already. A bit of pride blooms in with the knowledge that just being there with him was enough to make her feel safer.

"Gonna sleep here tonight, Karebear?"

"Please?"

She doesn't even need to ask- Kenny squeezes her tight one more time as an answer. Karen hugs him back in thanks. Then his baby sister balls back up in his arms.

Karen wants to feel warm and safe, and it's Kenny's duty as a big brother to deliver.


End file.
